


dragon dreams

by theelusiveflamingo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Weirdness, Dragon sex, F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelusiveflamingo/pseuds/theelusiveflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like whenever she got up in the middle of the night to pee, he would be leaving his room, too.  He always did say they had a connection, that the blood they shared was particularly thick.  Maybe he was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dragon dreams

It seemed like whenever she got up in the middle of the night to pee, he would be leaving his room, too.  He always  _did_ say they had a connection, that the blood they shared was particularly thick.  Maybe he was right.  Just because he was a little off in the head didn’t mean he couldn’t be right.

He looked like a ghost in the hallway with his long, silver hair and pale, pale skin.  It made her stomach jump—from being startled, from things that weren’t fear.

“Did you dream of it again?” he always asked, wrapping his spindly arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head.  He was tall, though not as tall as he’d seemed when she was small and she’d thought he could reach up to the sky and scoop dragons from the clouds for her.

“What do you mean?” was always her response as she rested her cheek against the soft silk of his red robe.

“Did you dream about the black dragon?”

Dany thought of the great dragon that always descended from the sky in her dreams, lapping between her legs with its flaming tongue, stretching his flapping wings over her body almost protectively.  She shivered against the body that held her.

“Not yet. Maybe when I go back to sleep.”

“Maybe.”

Tonight he stroked her hair, smoothing it against her back and then following it up again, touching her ears, her neck, the spaces around her collarbone like he’d never touched them before.  When he loved something, he never stopped finding beauty in it, it never got  _old_ to him, and that was something Mom didn’t understand, and Rhaegar had stopped understanding.

“Dad, do you ever sleep?”

He laughed.  “Not at night.  It’s too dark.”  His thumb found the collar of the shirt she slept in, and she reached up to put her hands in his hair.  She liked to say  _yes_ without saying it.  “I just dream while I’m awake.”

“Did you dream about the sapphire dragon tonight?”

“Of course I did.”

“What was she like?” Dany asked every time.

“Well, she’s the most beautiful dragon I see.  She isn’t afraid of me.  She doesn’t want to hurt me.  And every day she gets bigger.  I think soon she’ll be able to conquer a whole kingdom.”  Underneath her shirt her skin was flushed; she was sweating.  His hands were even warmer.   _They are dragons._

“Does the sapphire dragon have a name?”  This was her favorite part, though  _which_  part was her favorite she couldn’t say—it could be the words he was saying, it could be the way he bent his head so his lips could kiss their way down to her nipples.

“Daenerys,” he whispered, and his tongue was as fiery as the black dragon’s was against her skin. “Her name’s Daenerys.”


End file.
